


The College Experience

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up early for college takes a toll. That's all i have to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Experience

Dipper sat at his desk nursing the hot styrofoam cup of coffee in his hands, sipping the scalding drink every now and again, sure it burned his tongue but he didn’t care, it was caffeine and boy did he need as much of that as he could possibly obtain after his all nighter. He has stayed up all night cramming for this test and was severely regretting it at this point, he already knew that mabel would be upset for him missing their morning skype call but he had lost track of time. He massaged the bridge of his nose, the headache from lack of sleep and caffeine already forming. He just wanted class to start at this point, wanting to get the test over and done with. The door flew open and in rushed a kid with a mop of golden blond hair and an exhausted look on his face, his skin was a golden color and his eyes were mismatched, one a vivid azure, the other a bright gold, he had on black jeans, black sneakers, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt that read ‘illuminati confirmed’ on it with a triangle with a single eye depicted in the center. He strode over to the only empty desk left ,which happens to be the one next to dipper, he placed a similar cup of coffee on the desk as he sat before digging around in his bookbag, dipper watched with wary curiosity as the boy pulled out a monster and placed it next to the coffee. He zipped up his bag and turned to the two drinks, popping open the black lid on his coffee cup and opening the monster, he dumped the energy drink into his coffee as dipper watched, stunned. The blond boy finally noticed the chestnut eyes glued on him and shot dipper a wide smile that seemed to scream that he was extremely sleep deprived and probably slightly insane and he simply said “i’m going to die.” In a high pitched, grating voice before chugging the liquid concoction he had made. Dippers jaw hit the floor and the bell rang signaling the beginning of class leaving him no time to ask the flurry of questions he wanted to. Much to his amusement and amazement he saw the kid in the hallway later that day chugging a rockstar. His only thought was how this kid could give mable a run for her money.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
